呪い
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Request from Rieiolanthe/ DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Bleeach is Tite Kubo's

**呪い** © Abenstern Scheint

—kutukan

**Genre :** Romance/Fantasy/Supranatural/Tragedy*?*/Hurt/Comfort

Request from **Rieiolanthe**

**Warning : **typo(s), misstypo(s), AU, vamfict, ada beberapa sejarah Jepang yang aku campur adukkan dengan vampir, gaje, aneh, dll

**Don't like? Please click back or close the tab!**

.

.

.

* * *

~呪い~

—**Prologue—**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tak ada manusia di dunia ini yang bisa terhindar dari peristiwa pencabutan nyawa oleh para malaikat. Sebuah peristiwa bernama kematian. Peristiwa pertanda kehidupan yang dijalani di dunia telah berakhir. Perisiwa yang memisahkan dari segala kesenangan-kesenangan duniawi. Peristiwa disaat-saat manusia meninggalkan sebuah luka mendalam bagi orang-orang terdekat._

_Tapi, benarkah kematian akan mendatangi dan mencabut seluruh jiwa-jiwa manusia? Tidak. Mengapa? Tak ada alasan yang dapat ditalar logika. Tapi ini nyata. Jika dipikir ulang, kematian tak semua menghampiri manusia-manusia di dunia. Bisa saja hidup secara _immortal_—abadi. Seperti diriku saat ini. Walaupun hanya aku seorang yang mengalami, tapi sebuah sampel akan mengingkari banyaknya pernyataan-pernyataan semua manusia akan mati._

_Aku terus ada selama beratus-ratus tahun. Hidup dalam kegelapan. Tanpa secercah cahaya menyinari. Hingga segumpal daging dalam tubuh ini terasa hampa. Mati. Detak jantung berdetak teratur namun itu tak berarti. Karena aku adalah makhluk _immortal_. Makhluk yang terus ada menembus zaman._

_Banyak manusia-manusia lain yang menginginkan hidup secara abadi. Dasar! Kalian tak terpikirkan menjadi seseorang yang abadi itu tidaklah menyenangkan. Kalian dapat merasakan luka menganga menembus tubuhmu. Tapi luka itu akan kembali tak berbekas, hilang dengan sendirinya. Dan yang lebih penting, luka di hati saat kau melihat orang yang kau cintai pergi meninggalkanmu itulah rasa sakit yang sangat sulit hilang. Rasa sakit itu terus membekas di hati. Bahkan lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan beribu-ribu peluru perak para hunter menghujani tubuhku._

_Ternyata aku terlalu banyak bicara dan aku mengatakan semua itu bak diriku sendiri bukanlah seorang manusia. Tapi aku termasuk ke dalamnya. Wujudku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Ya, wajah ini, tubuh ini, suara ini, seluruh anggota tubuh yang kupunya serupa dengan manusia. Tapi semua itu hanya terlihat dari luar—penampilanku. Karena alam tiap aliran darah ini mengalir darah biru. Darah _Amaterasu Omikami*. _Juga mengalir darah vampir murni. Bukankah itu suatu hal yang luar biasa? Tapi tidak. Tidak!_

_Aku seorang yang terkutuk. Seharusnya aku tak pernah terlahir ke dunia ini. Seharusnya tak pernah ada dua orang penerus _Amaterasu Omikami. _Seharusnya aku telah mati. Namun tak bisa. Tak akan pernah bisa. Kutukan lain telah kubuat sendiri. Kutukan yang tak akan pernah hilang. Hahaha, aku tertawa lebar mengingat kesalahan kecil dan bodoh yang kuperbuat._

_Kau tahu, semua itu aku lakukan semata-mata hanya karena aku ingin hidup bersamamu. Aku ingin terus berada di sampingmu. Menjauh dari semua yang berbau dengan hal-hal kerajaan di sekelilingku. Menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya. Dan masih banyak lagi harapanku padamu. Namun—_

—_terlambat._

_**Terlambat!**_

_Semua itu hanyalah impianku semata. Aku tak bisa meraihnya. Aku tak bisa meraihmu. Kau telah mati ditangannya dengan peluru perak menghujam jantungmu sebelum aku menyelesaikan ritual itu..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**_**_**To be Continued_**

* * *

Kamus mini :

*Amaterasu Omikami : Anak cucu Dewa Matahari yang diakui masyarakat Jepang pada abad ke-7 s.d. abad ke-20

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Kak Rie~ ini fic fantasy request darimu~ sekarang ini aku bikin prolognya dulu yaahhh~ hehehe, seperti yang aku bilang di twitter, laptop aku keyboard-nya rusaakk... pasti aku bakal lama hanya untuk ngetik 500 word(s). Hehehe, fic ini sepertinya hanya dua chap kak. Tapi entah kapan akan dilanjut... xD

Em, Kak, maaf ya kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan dan masih banyak kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

Anyway, buat yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini luangka waktu juga untuk review dong. Jangan jadi silent reader, hehe

Yo, aku mau pamit...

Don't forget to review minna~

Sign,

MizunaRaira


	2. He Found You, Rukia

**Disclaimer :** Bleeach is Tite Kubo's

**呪い** © Abenstern Scheint

—kutukan

**Genre :** Romance/Fantasy/Supranatural/Tragedy*?*/Hurt/Comfort

Request from **Rieiolanthe**

**Warning : **typo(s), misstypo(s), AU, vamfict, flat, ada beberapa sejarah Jepang yang aku campur adukkan dengan vampir, gaje, aneh, dll

Italic : masa lalu atau dalam pikiran seseorang

**Don't like? Please click back or close the tab!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

~呪い~

—**He Found You, Rukia—**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki seseorang melambat ketika ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah benda kecil berwarna putih di antara benda-benda bersejarah di sebuah rak terbuka. Ia berhenti. Menatap lekat benda itu. Sebuah belati. Belati yang terbuat dari kristal dan unik. Ia membaca rentetan kalimat yang tertera di sana.

"_Amaterasu Omikami_..." Tak terasa dia menggumamkan tulisan itu. Sel-sel otaknya bekerja keras. Berusaha mengingat-ingat hal yang berkaitan dengan kata itu.

"Nona Rukia." Sebuah sapaan untuknya sukses membuat ia sedikit terperanjat. Sapaan yang diberikan oleh seorang _buttler_ di musium ini—siapa lagi kalau bukan _buttler_ karena pengunjung saat ini bisa dihitung jari. Ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya pertanda memberi penghormatan. Orang yang dipanggil sebagai Nona Rukia pun membalasnya dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Ah ya," jawabnya menanggapi _buttler_ itu.

"Saya hanya memberitahukan bahwa museum akan segera ditutup," ujarnya dengan nada tegas dan berwibawa.

"Eh? Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam ya?" Ia melirik sebuah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "—saya sampai tak sadar telah lama di sini. Tapi sebelumnya, um~ _darf ich Sie auch et was fragen_?*" lanjut Rukia sembari tersenyum manis. Berharap ia dapat menanyakan sebuah hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya beberapa menit lalu.

"_Aber selbstuer__ständlich_.*"

"Belati itu... bisakah anda menjelaskan sekilas tentang sejarahnya? Saya butuh referensi untuk penelitian kali ini." Rukia bertanya beserta alasannya. Ya, dia memerlukan hal-hal yang berbau tentang peristiwa-peristiwa di masa lalu karena ia salah seorang mahasiswa dengan jurusan sejarah. Baru-baru ini ia ditugaskan untuk mengamati sebuah benda kuno.

"_Ja_. Belati tersebut merupakan peninggalan dari salah satu penerus _Amaterasu_ _Omikami_. Penerus Anak Cucu Dewa Matahari. Benda tersebut diabadikan di museum ini sekitar dua abad lalu."

"Hm... _interessed_*. _Amaterasu Omikami_ ya? Satu lagi... bolehkah saya meminjam benda ini? Hanya tiga hari saja untuk diteliti. Setelah itu pasti akan saya kembalikan." Kedua telapak tangannya ia himpitkan di depan dada dengan manik _amethyst_ sedikit berkaca-kaca. Berharap ia dapat diizinkan untuk mengambil benda tersebut untuk beberapa hari seperti yang dikatakannya.

"Mungkin bisa. Nona tinggal meminta izin kepada kepala museum ini." Tubuhnya sedikit miring ke sebelah kanan dengan tatapan matanya tertuju pada seseorang di sebrang—setelah melewati koridor bercet coklat dengan lukisan tokoh-tokoh Jepang. Tangannya pun turut menunjuk kepada atasannya.

"Ok. _Vielen dank Herr Aizen._"

"_Danke_."

"Saya permisi dulu. _Aufwiedersehen_." Rukia membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum berlalu untuk meminta izin kepada kepala museum ini. Senyum sumringah terlukis dibibirnya. Setelah berhari-hari yang lalu ia pusing karena tak juga mendapatkan benda kuno yang akan ia teliti, akhirnya sekarang ini ia menemukan sebuah benda yang menarik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ia memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, lampu-lampu di rumahnya belum ada yang menyala sehingga dari luar tampak gelap. Itu semua karena di rumahnya tak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Ibunya meninggal ketika ia masih kecil dan Ayahnya meninggal ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Ia bisa melanjutkan sekolah sampai jenjang kuliah karena kecerdasannya dan meraih beasiswa.

Ceklek

Ia membuka pintu yang semula terkunci. Saklar di dalam ia nyalakan lalu menyimpan sepatu di rak khusus tempat menampung alas kakinya. Ia berjalan menuju saklar lain untuk menyalakan lampu di beranda rumah.

Menit kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyimpan tasnya di atas meja. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Mengistirahatkan sel-sel ototnya yang telah bekerja hari ini. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya. Namun, kedua kelopak matanya kembali membuka karena teringat sesuatu. Belati itu.

Ia mengambil belati kristal dari dalam tasnya lalu duduk di samping kanan kasurnya. Ia menatap lekat setiap inchi-nya. Ia genggam belati itu dengan sepenuh hati. Sekelebat memory terlintas di otaknya. Ia pejamkan matanya. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut dari memori masalalu belati kristal itu. Kenangan-kenangan yang tersimpan dan diabadikan di dalamnya.

* * *

"_Aku mau memberimu sesuatu." Seorang lelaki tengah berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan di dua buah batu besar—karena latar mereka saat ini adalah di sebuah sungai._

"_Benarkah? Benda apa itu?" tanya perempuan tersebut dengan sedikit nada keraguan._

"_Ini." Tangan kanan Sang Lelaki menjulur ke hadapannya. Di atas telapak tangannya terdapat sebuah belati kristal yang indah._

"_Wahh... cantiknya... ini untukku Ichigo?" Tatapannya mengarah pada _amber_ Ichigo. Menanyakan kepastian._

"_Tentu saja. Kau simpan baik-baik ya!"_

* * *

Samar-samar memori itu memudar. Tergantikan oleh warna hitam menyeluruh. Rukia membuka matanya dan berpikir sejenak. Ia merasa tak asing dengan kedua orang itu. Seperti ia pernah melihat sebelumnya. Atau bahkan pernah mengenalnya. Tapi selama ini, ia tak pernah mengenal lelaki bernama Ichigo.

'_Sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Lebih baik aku mencari kenangan lainnya.'_ Rukia mengonsentrasikan pikirannya kembali. Ia berharap, ia bisa melihat banyak memori lain selain yang tadi ia lihat.

* * *

"_Kau tak mungkin akan dihukum mati Ichigo. Iya kan?" Nada khawatir dan parau keluar dari bibir perempuan berambut _indigo_ panjang._

"_..." Tak ada jawaban darinya. Ia hanya terdiam kaku dengan pandangan kosong._

"_Ichigo... aku... benar kan? Jawab aku Ichigo. Tatap mataku!" seru Sang perempuan. Ia mengguncang pelan pundak Ichigo. Iris mereka berdua saling bertemu pandang. Pikiran Ichigo sangat kacau. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya._

"_Mungkin. Aku memang harus lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Orang-orang membenciku dan aku orang terkutuk. Seharusnya tidak pernah ada dua penerus _Amaterasu Omikami. _Dan... akulah yang harusnya mati! Keberadaanku tak pernah dianggap." Kosong. Ya, pandangannya kosong walaupun saat ini ia sedang menatap perempuan di hadapannya. Ia juga berkata dengan nada datar._

"_Tapi tak semua orang... aku... aku tidak membencimu. Aku tak ingin kau menerima hukuman mati itu Ichigo."_

"_Aku tahu. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Sama seperti perasaanku padamu. Tapi, ini demi kebaikan semua orang. Termasuk dirimu. Aku tak bisa hidup denganmu. Kau tahu, aku berbeda dari golonganmu ataupun manusia-manusia lainnya."_

"_Aku bisa menerima itu. Bagiku, kaulah yang terpenting Ichigo."Ia terus menyangkal pendirian Ichigo dan mengubah pola pikirnya._

"_Tidak bisa. Aku tak ingin merusak masa depan dan kehidupanmu. Maafkan aku. Selamat tinggal. Semoga kau bahagia. Aku ingin melihat kebahagiaanmu walaupun dengan orang lain selain aku."Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya._

"_Tunggu!" Belum juga ia melangkah, ia dihentikan oleh seruan permpuan itu._

"—_biarkan aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."Perempuan itu memeluk erat ia dari belakang. Deraian air mata membasahi punggungnya. Tak ada respon yang ia berikan. Ia hanya berdiri kaku, tak berkutik. Ia hanya bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan orang yang disayanginya. Meresapinya dengan sepenuh hati karena mungkin inilah terakhir kalinya ia dapat merasakan kehangatan pelukan perempuan itu._

Tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir air mata menetes. Ia merasakan kesedihan mendalam. Sesak. Ia merasa dirinyalah yang mengalami perasaan gadis tersebut. Liquid itu terus mengalir. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaan dan emosinya yang meluap-luap.

'_Kenapa aku merasa sesedih ini? Sebelum-sebelumnya aku tak pernah sampai begini. Rukia, tenangkan dirimu!'_ Ia mengusap pelan dadanya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang tadi sempat mengendur. Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya seperti semula, ia memejamkan kelopak matanya.

_Helaian rambut _indigo_ perempuan itu tertiup angin. Ia membiarkan rambut panjangnya menari seirama dengan angin yang berembus. Ia menghena napas panjang._

_Tap tap tap_

_Derap langkah kaki mengalun di telinganya. Reflek ia menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. Dia... dia datang menemuinya—lagi._

"_Aku telah putuskan. Kita akan pergi dari sini. Pergi ke zaman lain dengan menembus waktu. Kita akan menjalani hidup bersama. Di zaman lain dan kehidupan lain. Walaupun sebuah kutukan lain akan menimpaku. Bersiaplah."_

"_Ta-tapi—"belum sempat ia menyangkal, Ichigo mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan untuk diam dan melihat aksinya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan menggumamkan untaian kalimat—seperti sedang merapalkan sebuah mantra._

_Sebuah lubang hitam berbentuk spiral mulai tampak dan semakin membesar. Pandangan perempuan itu teralihkan pada suara ranting patah, seperti tak sengaja ada orang yang menginjaknya. Ia melihat ke sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia dapat melihat sebuah pistol mengarah pada Ichigo._

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

_Tiga buah peluru melesat cepat ke arah Ichigo. Namun... perempuan itu... perempuan itu berdiri di depan Ichigo sehingga peluru yang ditujukan kepada Ichigo menghujam jantungnya._

"_Ugh!" Tanpa terelakkan lagi tubuhnya goyah dan tersungkur ke tanah. Cairan merah kentar mengalir dari tubuh dan mulutnya. Ichigo tersentak kaget dan panik saat ia melihat perempuan itu berlumuran darah._

"_Tidak. Kau... bangunlah, aku mohon sadarlah. Bertahanlah." Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya yang meninggalkan sebuah portal hitam berbentuk spiral di atasnya._

_Ia mengambil perempuan itu ke pangkuannya, mengusap pelan helaian rambutnya dan menatap maniknya yang mulai meredup. Jemari perempuan itu bertautan dengan jemari Ichigo._

"_Uhuk! Uhuk! Ichigo... selamat tinggal. A-aku tak kuat la—" Belum sempat ia mengutarakan seluruh kalimatnya pada Ichigo. Ia tak kuat lagi. Kelopak matanya terasa berat sekali untuk terbuka. Jemarinya tergeletak tak berdaya menyentuh tanah._

"_Tidaaakkkk... brengsek! _Dammit_! Tak akan aku maafkan!" Ichigo membaringkan tubuh perempuan tersebut di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Tangannya mengepal. Emosi membelenggunya. Kemarahan meluap-luap. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang tak ternalar. Ia mencari orang itu. Orang yang telah berani membunuh orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya._

_Ia dapat merasakannya. Bau mesiu masih tercium oleh ketajaman penciumannya. Namun ia berhenti karena bau itu menuju pada sebuah istana. Istana kerajaan tempat ia tinggal. Ia menerobos masuk dan membunuh pengawal-pengawal dengan tangan kosong. Ia akan menghabisi seluruh penghuni istana._

* * *

"Ugh!" Kepala Rukia terasa berat. Ia menjatuhkan belati kristal tersebut di atas pangkuannya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

'_Sedikit lagi. Aku tinggal memastikan letak belati ini berasal.' _Ia paksakan dirinya untuk melihat hal lain lagi dari belati kristal itu.

Namun...

Kali ini berbeda! Di sana terlihat begitu nyata dan... aneh. Sungguh aneh. Ia melihat sebuah istana cukup megah di belantara hutan. Lebih aneh lagi saat ia memasuki istana itu ia melihat lelaki dengan perawakan sama dengan Ichigo. Dia sedang berdiri di balkon atas dengan jubah bagaikan sedang berperan sebagai seorang... vampir?

Setelah itu semua berubah menghitam. Tak ada lagi yang dapat dilihatnya. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Istana apa itu dan terletak dimana? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di pikirannya.

Ia terlalu lelah. Energinya banyak terkuras. Ia butuh istirahat. Ia memutuskan untuk sampai di sini saja dan memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri—tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

"Ichigo-_Ouji-sama_, apa yang anda pikirkan?" tanya seseorang menghampiri lelaki yang tengah mengamati bulan sabit dengan bibir melengkung ke atas. Tak biasanya ia melihat sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir Tuannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya senang. Akhirnya aku menemukannya," jawab lelaki itu tanpa mengalihkan arah pandangannya.

"_Are_? _Oujo_-_sama_?"

"Begitulah. Aku tak akan membiarkan peristiwa yang lalu terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**_**_**To be Continued_**

* * *

Kamus mini :

_darf ich Sie auch et was fragen : _Bolehkah saya bertanya kepada anda?

_Aber selbstuer__ständlich__ : _Dengan senang hati

_Interessed : _menakjubkan, menarik

_Vielen dank : _Terimakasih banyak

_Aufwiedersehen : _Sampai jumpa *formal*

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Haha, gimana menurut kalian chap ini? flat ya? Gomen dehh... lagi sibuk ma tugas-tugas sekolah nih. Numpuk banget. Dari mulai soal-soal, bikin makalah, ulangan, presentasi text report, de es be. Pokoknya banyak deh. Ini juga ngetik sikit-sikit(?) luangin waktu setelah jenuh dari aktivitas itu. Terus, aku juga mau latihan buat ikut OSN Astronomi. *curcol nih*

Udah ah, banyak omong nih anak. Mending balesin ripiu ajah... xD

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki** : Aihh... makasiihhh... *malu* Siapa? Itu udah cukup dijelasin kan? Ini udah dilanjut. So, ripiu lagi lohh... *todong pake terong* *eh?*

**Hendrik(titik)widyawati** : Makasihhh yaa... *malu* ini chap 1 nya udah diapdet. Ripiu lagi yaa ^^

**Gui gui M.I.T** : Beneran kepengen? Tapi kayaknya gak bakal enak kalo jadi immortal. Hihihi, tapi kamu pasti gak bakal bisa menghentikan malaikat maut.. xD *gaje* Ini termasuknya lama gak ya? Semoga nggak deh... review lagi lagi lagi doongg~

**BloodStainedWhiteCat **: Masa? *gak percaya* *ngumpet di kolong meja* ampuunnn... ini udah dilanjut nih. Km juga lanjutin fic-fic IchiRuki-mu. Diam-diam aku juga baca loohh... *dibakar* Wkwkwk, Ichi emang awet muda terus. Hmm... itu dibacanya noroi. Habisnya kalo aku pake hiragana pasti jadi lain arti. xD chap ini ripiu juga! *todong pake wortel* #lho?

**Wakamiya Hikaru** : Ini udah ada lanjutannya. Apdet kilat? Gak ada ujan nih, jadi pasti gak ada kilat. *gak nyambung* tapi karena udah aku apdet, jadi jangan lupa ripiu lagi.. xD

**Beby-chan** : *malu* be-beneran? Ini udah dilanjuuttt... ripiu lagi yaa~

**Shizuku Kamae** : Halo jugaaa... huwaaa... udah lama gak ngobrol sama kamu. Habisnya, aku lupa password akun satunya. Hiksu hiksu... ToT PM km blm sempet aku balas ya? Gomen ne. Ini udah aku lanjut loohh... review lagi ya. Jangan bosan-bosan meripiu fic aku.. *ditendang*

**Azu** : Siapa yaahh? Tuh udah dijelasin. Mungkin tersirat. Tapi kamu udah tau kan siapa yang vampir? Chap ini review juga yaa~

Anyway, buat yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini luangkan waktu juga untuk review dong. Jangan jadi silent reader, hehe ^^v

Yo, aku mau pamit...

Don't forget to review minna~

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Special thanks to :**

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, **_Hendrik(titik)widyawati_**, Gui gui M.I.T, **_BloodStainedWhiteCat_**, Wakamiya Hikaru, **_beby-chan_**, Shizuku Kamae, **and_Azu_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sign,

Abendstern Scheint a.k.a MizunaRaira

[Finished : 9th September 2012 at 00.40 a.m]

[Published : 9th September 2012 at 01.00 a.m]


End file.
